


本能的驱动

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 擎天柱摁住他的伴侣，令他动弹不得，反反复复地告诉他，自己有多希望让他怀上他们的宝宝。“救护车的显示器上突然出现了一个关于检测热信息素的警告，而擎天柱的光学镜闪闪发光，他低下头，慢慢地逼近救护车。'我想让你怀上我们的孩子，救护车。'”





	本能的驱动

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reproductive Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012385) by [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009). 



> 这篇小说是根据某位网友在tumblr写下的一小段话扩充而成的，下面是那段话。
> 
> “擎天柱摁住他的伴侣，令他动弹不得，反反复复地告诉他，自己有多希望让他怀上他们的宝宝。”
> 
> 我的小说可能比上面那段话原本要表达的意思更加甜腻，但我仍然希望它可以贴合那位网友的原意。
> 
> 另外，出于谨慎起见，我将它标记为“不一定是两厢情愿的关系”，因为小说中涉及到比较火辣的描写时会出现固有的不确定性。同时，文中一个比较重要的设定是：怀孕是由外在过载状态时发生的对接导致的。然而，在小说中，擎天柱和救护车是一对感情非常深厚的伴侣，谁也不会抵触对方，因此某一方不情愿的可能性是非常小的。不过我认为大家有必要知道这一点，所以在这里强调一下。
> 
> 最后，我用了“forge ”这个词来做术语，它的意思相当于人们常说的“妊娠箱”或“妊娠室”之类的。

“我快要过热了。”

当擎天柱这么说的时候，救护车对他的扫描已经进行到一半了。

通常情况下，即使领袖反对，医生也会继续扫描。这不是擎天柱第一次拒绝救护车的关心了，尽管事实上，他确实需要。

但是擎天柱永远不会对救护车说谎。至少在这样的事情上不会。

他的光学镜明亮得有些过分，装甲微微张开着，以释放身体系统里不寻常的高温。更不用说当问起救护车是否愿意进行一次私下里的谈话时，领袖一贯泰然自若的声音里竟透出一丝难为情。

救护车停止了扫描，并把仪器收起来。

“你确定？”

“很不幸，是的，”擎天柱的嘴唇因懊恼而扭曲，“我想，到了明天就会彻底发作的。”

救护车叹了口气，倚坐在自己的工作台上，擦了下脸。这只是一个无意识的动作，但它无疑使自己的火种平静了些，还为他们两个空出了一些距离。救护车知道这种状态无法长时间地维持下去，也知道在擎天柱处于过热状态时，该如何摆正自己的态度。

“你的过热期是很规律的，这点我毫不怀疑，至少每次都能给我们四个留下足够的时间轮流值班以暂时顶替你的缺席。”

“我——”擎天柱忽然停住了，一瞬间，他的光学镜发出闪耀的光芒，紧紧地盯住医生的身体。

救护车突然觉得自己的系统开始高速运转，随之而来的便是汹涌的羞愧感。这并没有什么意义。虽然还没有完全释放出他的热情，但擎天柱很清楚自己的对接管已经整装待发，随时会采取行动。救护车也明白，面对自己的伴侣时，对接管会作出本能的反应——但是擎天柱是绝对不会任由自己的对接管摆布的。

事实的确如此。领袖很快控制住了自己，重新调整了焦距，将目光移向救护车的面部。他重启了发生器，声音再次清晰可闻：“鉴于目前这种状况，我不知道能否像以前一样靠自己的忍耐解决这个问题。”

救护车双臂交叉着放在胸前，尽量不去管胸口正在剧烈跳动的火种。

“我承认，我们是一个非常小的团队。”救护车回答道，尽管希望不大，但他仍努力使自己的声音听起来冷静客观，像是经过深思熟虑，擎天柱的身体正向自己即将开始发烫的火种发出明确暗示，而医生希望自己至少看上去像是丝毫不为所动：“作为一个领导者，你做得已经十分出色了。但是自从我们相识，甚至在已经确立了我们的关系之后，你也从来没有和我共度过你的哪怕一次过热期。因此，我不希望你就这样和我开始，仅仅因为你认为自己别无选择。我们完全可以选在其他时候。”

擎天柱的表情柔和了一些，嘴角勾起一丝微妙而欣慰的弧度。

“我明白，老朋友。然而现在的情况是，我不能因为过热期而放弃我的团队。四天里可能发生的事情实在太多了。”

救护车将自己的重心转移到另一条腿上。

“既然你已经下定决心，那看上去我很难阻止你了。”

“考虑到这毕竟是你在帮助我，所以如果不愿意的话，你随时可以阻止我。”

救护车只能用难以置信地盯着擎天柱。

“难道你认为我会拒绝你吗？”

擎天柱闻言轻笑，纯粹的欲望透过闪耀的光学镜展露无遗。“就在上个星期，你坚持说你很忙……”

“哦，别提那个了。”救护车抱怨道。然而他已经无法掩饰自己正在熊熊燃烧的光学镜，以及底盘里的引擎发出的“隆隆”声响。几百年以来，救护车一直盼望着能帮助擎天柱解决热循环的问题——好吧，其实是几千年以来——但是他一直都尊重擎天柱的决定。当然，这并不能阻止擎天柱在救护车自己的过热期到来时帮助他，这对他们来说都是享受。

擎天柱大而温暖的手抚摸着救护车的脸颊，领袖被救护车烫得发红的面部逗乐了，而当进一步逼近救护车的时候，他的目光开始变得灼热。

“事实上，情况可能恰恰相反。我在过热时总是用尽全力。”擎天柱坦言，而救护车不得不紧紧并拢双腿以抑制住听到这话时产生的冲动。领袖事实上很罕见地——但也不是那么难以预料——承诺了一个漫长而愉快的夜晚。 “出于很多原因，我一直不得不选择独自熬过过热期，即便对你也敬而远之，救护车。所以在你做出决定之前，我必须提醒你——这样对你才公平——其中一个原因就是，我在过热时会产生特别强烈的繁殖欲望。”

“哦。”救护车惊讶地眨了眨光学镜。这听上去比上一句更难以想象。他知道，这种欲望一般会随着时间的推移会越来越强烈。救护车自己从来没有产生过这种想法，也没有想到擎天柱在每轮过热期都会经历这些。“如果你想和我讨论关于如何培育和安置新火种之类的话题，我可以接受。”

救护车的显示器上突然出现了一个关于检测热信息素的警告，而擎天柱的光学镜闪闪发光，他低下头，慢慢地逼近救护车。

“我想让你怀上我们的孩子，救护车。”  
救护车感到后背一阵发凉。

“哦，该死。”救护车低语，声音听上去比他的排气扇发出的声音大不了多少。

现在，擎天柱已经离救护车足够近了，他的胸甲贴近救护车交叉的双臂。即使不用专门的检测系统，救护车也知道此时空气中一定已经充满了热信息素，甜腻的空气一个劲儿地涌入他的排气扇。现在救护车好像更加确信，他对擎天柱的渴望是件多么糟糕的事情。

对于怀上火种的事，救护车从未想过，也毫无兴趣，但是既然这是擎天柱的意愿，那么他得立即开始重新考虑这件事情了。

“很明显，你可能会把你的生殖反应系统设置在离线状态，这我无法强迫你。”擎天柱平静地说道，就好像他身体的每一个部位，以及向救护车靠近的每一步，都并非旨在诱惑对方。

“ 选在当前这个时候怀育火种可不是一个好主意。”救护车辩解道，努力使自己的话听上去符合逻辑，尽管他的理性几乎已经完全淹没在闪耀着的蓝色光学镜里。

擎天柱点点头，脸上的表情几乎可以用痛心来形容，他的拇指抚摸着救护车的脸颊。

“现在考虑这件事的确不是理智的选择。”

“而且我怀疑自己是否可以成为一个称职的火种载体。”救护车的笑声听起来十分空洞，但是他很明白如果再不打破目前的紧张局面的话，自己一定会在对方的注视下窒息的。 

擎天柱低下头吻了吻救护车，声音低沉而温暖：“自从遇到你以后，每一次经历过热期时，我都会想到你，这一点从来没有动摇过。”领袖把头和那只空出来的手紧紧地贴在救护车的胸前，就在他交叉的双臂上面，在他胸甲里跳动的火种上方。 “几千年来，我一直梦想着能看到你的火种舱里有我们正在慢慢长大的孩子。”

救护车的火种剧烈地跳动着，他不得不将胸前交叉的双臂抱得更紧，对于自己内心如此强烈的情绪波动，他既感到惊讶，又有些隐隐的担忧。

“你现在已经完全进入过载状态了，擎天柱。”

领袖终于停止了对救护车的步步紧逼，直接把他推倒在桌子上，而他的声音使救护车感到自己的思维已经不受控制了。

“你是对的，救护车。你的陪伴确实能够加快这件事的进展，”在低下头吻向救护车的颈部之前，领袖承认道，并尽量用听上去较为自然的语调问道：“那么，你愿意来吗？”

救护车不得不用尽全力推开擎天柱 ，紧紧抓住对方的肘部以确保他不那么靠近自己。 

“我们最好去我的房间，你说呢？”

擎天柱露出了孩子气的笑容——就像那种新生命诞生时露出的热切又有些淘气的表情。

救护车沦陷在这笑容里，他终于不再拘束，嘴角扯出同样的坏笑。

他们真是太幸运了，救护车的房间就在附近。擎天柱只留给救护车极短的时间，以确保他们身后的门是锁好的。紧接着，还没等救护车开口，他就被牢牢地钉在门上。领袖把自己的腿挤在救护车的双腿之间，用灼热的吻封住他的嘴唇。这个吻又火热又霸道，令救护车无法自制地疯狂战栗着，任由自己的接口自动滑开。

 

医生看到擎天柱的嘴角勾起弧度。

“你为我省了不少事，救护车。”领袖低吟着再次贴上救护车的嘴唇，抚摸着对方后背的手正一点点向下滑，最终轻而易举地将救护车拥入怀中。

直到此时，擎天柱的热情终于稍稍得以释放，但他依然紧紧地压在救护车身上。

“我还不至于在过热的机体和他无尽的欲望面前惊慌失措。”救护车弯起手指，将其插入擎天柱的底盘，他沉浸在被对方征服的快感里，身体因双方的缠绵而兴奋不已。

“你一定还记得，之前当我进入过载状态，而你却一直在推脱时，发生了什么。”

“我想我身上还留着你把我摔到地下时的凹痕——关于这件事，你要怎么解释？”

擎天柱突然也将手伸进了救护车的接口，他轻而易举地扲起救护车，把他摁在墙上。医生惊慌失措地发现自己正悬在空中，但随即，他的腿缠住了领袖的臀部。

“骑在你身上时，我感觉自己就像个毁灭者。”

擎天柱呻吟着，当进入对方的身体后，他自己也感到浑身发烫，他把脸埋在救护车的肩上，颤抖的臀部紧贴着自己的伴侣。

“在想着要反戈一击，嗯？”医生嘲笑着，尽管他自己的接口也因为承受不住来自对方的强大压迫力而不断地喷出润滑液，流在对方的身上。

“在想我有多么爱你，”擎天柱回答说。救护车还想再戏弄他一下——医生经常感到好笑，因为擎天柱并没有察觉到，他的兴奋其实更多地来自于他们的爱情，而不是纯粹物理上的接触。这不是救护车第一次对领袖开这种多少有些不敬的玩笑，尽管擎天柱并不介意，事实上，这往往会激起他更强烈的热情。

然而现在，还没等救护车想好措词，擎天柱已经将他抬离墙面，救护车惊叫着，紧紧地抱住他。

“我自己能走！”

“我更愿意抱着你，”擎天柱扛着救护车向充电床走去。他用另一个吻封住医生的嘴，然后小心翼翼地把他放到床上。领袖的冷却风扇发出轰鸣，强烈的欲望赤裸裸地展现在他脸上，毫不掩饰他全身上下都明确表现出的占有欲。救护车颤抖着，渴望着对方来解放自己紧张的身体。

擎天柱再一次吻了他，他爬到救护车上面，用自己的双手和臀部把他压在床上。救护车的火种充满渴望地跳动着，他感到领袖的对接管正沿着他的臀部拖动。

“我希望我们的孩子能继承你的幽默，”擎天柱嘟起嘴。他弯下身，让对接管插进救护车的对接面板，“当然，不论它长什么样我都喜欢。”

“普神啊，擎天柱。”救护车被压得动弹不得，只能收紧缠绕着对方的双腿，在领袖长距离的推进中呻吟着。这种推进刺激了医生，他的对接面板牢牢卡住对方，任由自己沉醉在汹涌的快感里。伴随着擎天柱的排气扇发出的巨大轰鸣，对接管终于触到了底部，医生充满幸福的声音听上去柔软而低沉：“我还没——哦，该死——我还没有怀过火种，你——”

救护车的话被打断了，因为擎天柱猛地从他的身体里抽出来，随即用更大的力气再次进入，巨大的冲击力令救护车没来得及抓住对方的手就从充电床上弹了起来。医生惊叫着，一只手慌乱地抓向领袖的肩膀和颈部，拼命地维持住平衡。与此同时，领袖又调整回正常的力度，以便为之后的缠绵节省体力。

救护车体内的能量疯狂地燃烧着，以弥补他对自己接口的过度使用。

“再说一遍。”擎天柱说道，粗哑的声音表明了一种暗示。医生这才发现自己正紧握着领袖的对接管，以及自己正用力抠着对方面部的手指。

“说——说什么？”

擎天柱用闪耀着眩目光芒的光学镜紧紧盯着救护车，仿佛那是自己所能想到的最好的恩赐。

“再说一遍，你之前从未怀过火种。”

救护车全身颤抖着，几乎喘不过气来，因为擎天柱正反反复复地攻陷着他的接口。无论是在几千年的友情中，还是在最终确定关系后，救护车都从没想过，伟大的擎天柱会想要从他身上得到什么，更不用说这愿望如此强烈。他明白这只不过是擎天柱因过热所导致的正常反应，仅此而已。但是救护车燃烧的火种已经感受到来自对方的渴望，这渴望令他窒息，更不用说伴随着渴望一同而来的，他从未见过的深情。

“从来没有——啊——该死！不——不过现在看来，这是早晚的事儿了。”

领袖的引擎又开始缓慢地加速，救护车则在悠长的呻吟中关闭了光学镜，陶醉地沉浸在对方汹涌而来的热情里，他的伴侣完全征服了他，甚至差点儿令他过载。

救护车很快地找到了一段很久都没用过的编码，用它打开了位于自己的对接面板和培育室之间的屏障。由于培育室并非与火种相连，所以并不会有什么危险。如果擎天柱知道自己体内的能量液都流进了医生的培育室，他会怎么想呢？

尽管事后他不得不好好清理一下，但这无疑是值得的。

擎天柱用一只手将救护车推回到充电床上，另一只手伸进他的身体，拼命地拉拽着，几乎要把医生折成两半。领袖喘息着小声诅咒了一句，而救护车的面部颤抖着，终于因绝望而扭曲。擎天柱快要过载了，他的引擎在疯狂地咆哮，每一个动作都牵扯着对方的身体。

汹涌的能量液全部倾倒进救护车的培育室，巨大的冲击力使他的光学镜闪耀着奇特的光芒，发声器也明显有些异样。他之前从未用过培育室，对它的唯一了解就是它的使用不会影响身体的正常运转，完全没想到会产生如此奇妙的感觉。擎天柱以一种独一无二的方式进入了他的身体，事实上，他的每一轮推动都促使更多滚烫的液体流入救护车的身体，使他感到自己快要满到溢出——

当猛然发现自己已经过载时，医生惊叫起来，他挥舞着双手，胡乱地挣扎着，在无意识中从擎天柱的肩膀和手臂上刮下更多的涂漆。尽管如此，他抽搐不止的对接面板依然在疯狂地榨取领袖以释放自己。通过自己的传感器，医生明确地向对方传达了自己的兴奋，每一滴流入他培育室里的能量液都令医生快乐得发颤。

然而仅仅几秒之后，救护车便败下阵来，他打算在自己的接口重新开始运转之前，先让凉爽的空气吹进自己滚烫的身体好降降温。他的对接面板因过载而收缩，紧紧地包裹住领袖的对接口。擎天柱将手指伸进去，救护车随即发出一声如坦克行进般低沉的呻吟。

擎天柱的手按在救护车的肩膀上，努力使充电床上的救护车平复下来。

“你打开了培育室？”擎天柱问道，救护车从他的声音里听出了一丝惊异。根本用不着询问对方是怎么知道的。从头到尾，流淌在领袖对接管周围的都只是些润滑剂，根本没有他自己的能量液，这一点就足够令他怀疑了，而且，普神啊，很明显擎天柱还有更多的压力需要通过对接管释放，这可比他之前承诺的要多得多。

“难道你以为自己的能量液还能流到别的什么地方去吗？”

擎天柱盯着他看了一会儿，随即奉上了一个令医生晕眩的吻，他感到自己的身体被甜蜜的爱意和热情包裹着。

“你对我实在太好了，”擎天柱托起医生的头，吻着他的嘴唇、脸颊，以及任何他可以吻到的地方。他再次移动，从过载的救护车体内抽出有些过分敏感的对接管。医生松了口气，领袖靠近他的肩膀，吻向他的颈部，“我现在感觉好极了。让我来再次填满你吧。”

“唔……你的初始状态很不错，”救护车露出温暖地微笑，随即迅速转换状态，准备开始第二轮的较量。普神才知道在擎天柱的热情彻底平复下来之前，他们还会再来多少次。医生抱住领袖的头，吻了上去，咬住对方的下唇。擎天柱的臀部猛地抽动了一下，在放开救护车之前，他仓促地冲洗了一下医生的对接面板。

“非常好，救护车。”

不同于以往，擎天柱并没有采取带有惩罚意味的进攻，而是继续着刚才的动作，对接管几乎填满了对方的身体，他的胸甲抵在救护车身上。  
领袖的胸部轻擦着对方，救护车吃惊地张大了光学镜，他的胸甲清楚地感受到了对方火种的温度。 擎天柱的嘴唇角勾起弧度，露出调皮的笑容。 “给我你的火种，那样我就可以完全满足你了。”

他们在接触之前已经进行过火种的融合——救护车明白那种感觉，那种当擎天柱的对接管伸入自己体内时，他的火种被缠绵的深情淹没的感觉。培育室里的液体轻微的波动一度使医生窒息，他的臀部颤抖着。他打开护甲，露出了自己的火种。  
擎天柱毫不犹豫地弯下腰，深深地吻了他一下，让自己跳动的火种与之融为一体。

普神啊。

擎天柱将自己的整个生命，包括他的火种，全部倾注在对方身上。他想抱住他、占有他，想一点点进入医生的身体直至将其填满，想与他共度一生。终有一天，他们的火花会碎裂，而那些碎片会永远地交织在一起，成长为一个新的灵魂。  
他是多么爱救护车啊，擎天柱想，是生活使他们结下了不解之缘。  
擎天柱的热情再次被点燃，他迫切地想要用行动来证明自己的想法。

救护车转过头啜泣着。

在火种的融合中，他听到了擎天柱的心声。

他的火种舱和培育室之间的连接器突然亮了起来，体内的零件开始加速运转。冷却风扇高速旋转所发出的巨大轰鸣，以及两具身体发出的叮当作响的声音盖过了救护车一连串的埋怨和呻吟。但是，也许还是察觉到了什么，擎天柱突然抬起头，闪耀的光学镜死死盯着救护车。他放慢了动作，张开嘴似乎想说什么。

“救护车——”

“看上去我体内的每颗螺丝钉都在反抗我。”救护车打断他，希望用一个简单的自嘲糊弄过去。擎天柱似乎并未发现他的火种正在不安地颤抖，也没有发现它正在以一种几乎不可能达到的速度跳动着，更没有察觉到他内心微妙的渴望。

但至少，擎天柱的身体感觉到了救护车的异样，当他加速时，医生的对接面板便会绝望地紧缩。

于是，擎天柱停下了动作，用一个柔软而恳切的吻取而代之。

“你确定没事吗？”

“谁也不能保证会发生什么事——”

“救护车。”

一切都消失了——救护车的担忧和恐惧，他们的同伴，还有战争 ——因为此时此刻医生唯一可以看到和想到的，就只剩下他的情侣优美的身形，以及自己胸囗跳动着的，他们融合在一起的火种。

“是的，我没事。”

擎天柱紧紧抱住救护车，用一只手臂搂着他的肩膀，以保证他们胸甲靠得足够近。两张嘴紧紧地贴在一起，领袖的另一只手托住医生的臀部，调整着角度，以便自己的每次推进都能击中救护车的对接面板。他们又回到了之前疯狂的速度，擎天柱的排气扇不断释放着热量，救护车则气喘吁吁。

“那么，如果必要的话，我整晚都会在这里，”擎天柱深深地吻向救护车，让自己的火种与救护车的紧紧缠绕在一起。他向医生分享着自己的喜悦，这让对方更加兴奋，“直到你的身体满到溢出，直到你因过载而失去意识。明天早晨，你将会和我们的孩子一同醒来，我向你保证，救护车。”  
擎天柱收紧了身体，带着愉悦和爱意征服了救护车，将他再次拉入过载状态。

————————————————————————————

“你还好吗？”

在充电完成，重启系统之后，救护车的头还在嗡嗡作响。他目前还不想动，显然，像现在这样，四仰八叉地躺在擎天柱身上要舒服得多，这感觉是多么美妙啊！

“非常好，”他嘟哝着，随即柔声笑道，“不过如果你指的是我的身体，那么，在接下来相当长的一段时间里，我可能没办法好好走路了。”

“如果是我没有把握好轻重，那么我得向你道歉。”

擎天柱用一只手安抚着同伴的后背，叧一只手被救护车牢牢抓住，十指紧扣在一起。“当然，我还要为其他事情道歉。”

“这没什么。你完全可以以后再告诉我。”

“我并不介意提起这个，”擎天柱说。救护车张开他的光学镜，微微转了下头以确保自己能看着擎天柱。一丝悲伤迅速地划过领袖的面部，“至少直到我们真正考虑养育孩子为止。但考虑到我们的处境和所发生的一切，我想永远不会有这么一天了。”

领袖被红白相间的同伴轻轻抱住。毫无疑问，救护车对自己的涂色一直都不满意。医生轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊。

“这没什么，擎天柱。真的。”

擎天柱紧紧握住救护车的手。

“我希望你能明白，如果这件事确实发生了，你不用强迫自己去留住……”

“我会留住它，”救护车打断他的话。领袖满脸震惊地望着他，医生耸耸肩，最终决定转过身好正视擎天柱。这么一个动作已经令他浑身上下疼痛不已，培育室里的液体更是令他疼得往后缩了一下。尽管如此，当看到擎天柱关切的表情时，他只是挥挥手表示没事。

“听着。很明显，在这种时候——你处在过热期,而我又被卷进来做了这种事——做决定并不是一个好主意。同样清楚的是，在这场该死的战争打到一半时突然打算怀个孩子玩玩很显然是不负责任的。而且你将不得不投入相当多的精力在这上面，因为，坦白说，我从来也不会和小火种们好好相处，更不用说把它健康地养大。而且，我的火种源啊，整个团队都会同情我的遭遇，因为在这里我找不到用来安置小火种的变形金刚，或者制作这种东西所需要的样板材料，所以事实上我只能独自完成这件事，用我自己的培育室去做一个样品，这很尴尬，而且是件苦差事。”

“但是？”擎天柱追问道，露出了微笑，无法掩饰内心深处强烈而微妙的渴望。

救护车疲倦地耸耸肩。

“但是那是我们的孩子，所以我会留住它。”

擎天柱嘟哝着凑近救护车。

“那么，你怀上了吗？”

“急什么，至少要过一星期才能知道结果。”医生冷静地回答道。

“我以前听说，新火种一旦产生，就能被感觉到。”

“一派胡言。新生火种是非常微弱的，除非等它长大，否则无法确定其是否存在。扫描系统会在我有感觉之前就注意到它的。”

擎天柱松开他们紧紧相扣的手，以便在对方的指关节留下一个吻。

“浪漫会一如既往，老朋友。”

“在做出决定之前你应该认真考虑一下，是否确实愿意与我进行火种融合。”

“听起来我不得不去另找一位来为我培育火种了。”擎天柱笑道。

救护车外理着自己疲惫不堪的发动机：“只要你需要，我随时都十分乐意帮助你，并不一定要选在过热时。”

擎天柱轻声笑着，他贴救护车身上，感到温暖而幸福。

“我必须承认，我非常享受和你进行火种融合。”

“你和我都是，擎天柱。”


End file.
